


all海车队—第七班

by MRhyukjae



Category: Allhae
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 22:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRhyukjae/pseuds/MRhyukjae
Summary: 贤海





	all海车队—第七班

李东海最近接了部恐怖片。导演是熟识的朋友准备这个题材的时候拼命邀请他来演，李东海也一直想要挑战演技看了看本子确实还不错，和公司商量了一下行程就接下了这部戏。

第一幕戏是李东海饰演的男主在上班路上挤公交，公交车冲破路边的栅栏从崖上冲进了汉江。

为了拍出早高峰的情景，李东海和群演们在车上挤成一团，一个戏份较多的男配角在他身边挤来挤去。有一双手在背后蹭过他的臀部，李东海皱了皱眉却也没多想只当是太挤了没留意。

导演拍了几条都不满意让大家先休息休息。七月天里却要拍出冬天的感觉，李东海穿着厚厚的西装还裹了一件大衣，热得满头大汗。助理接过他的衣服拿着风扇给他扇风。刚刚的男配角拿了一杯冰爽的西瓜汁过来递给他，他年纪比李东海稍大一些，和李东海出道时间差不多但一出道就是演员，在演员路上当属李东海的前辈。

“前辈谢谢您了！”

“是刚刚导演让发给大家的，每个人都有一杯我就给你端过来了。”李东海一向注意养生随身带着自己的柠檬水，又被身边哥哥时刻提点着不喝外面的水。所以只是礼貌的接过来并没有要喝的意思。听到前辈说是导演专门请大家喝，环顾四周发现确实每个人都兴高采烈的捧着西瓜汁欢呼着感谢导演倒觉得自己不喝不合适，象征性的喝了一口就递给了助理。

拍摄继续，李东海被人挤得站不稳脚，上班的白领烦躁又厌恶的样子根本不用演自然而然的就表现出来。又有人摸到了他的臀部，这下他确定是有意的性骚扰，因为那双手穿过他的大衣几乎是贴着他的臀线抚摸。扭头就看见刚刚的前辈贴在他身边，面无表情，但李东海还是从他看过来的眼神里读出了春心荡漾的意思。周围都是群演对方又是前辈李东海劝自己再忍一忍，装作没看出来的转过了头，没想到对方却把他的忍耐当成了默认。得寸进尺的把手伸进他两腿之间揉捏他大腿的嫩肉。李东海觉得恶心，但体内却升腾起一股燥热，不可能，他绝对不可能对这样的触碰有反应，一定有问题。

思前想后，那杯西瓜汁！他的所有东西全都经过助理的手除了那杯西瓜汁，还是那个猥琐的家伙拿过来的。“你给我下药？”

“怎么不舒服吗？看你那个浪荡样子是爬了导演的床才拿到这个角色的吧！”李东海被药物刺激前段已经抬起了头在西装裤上支起一个鼓包。那人的手还在猥琐的揉捏他的臀部“屁股真软，肯定很耐操！”

“卡！好了可以了！东海快来你们成员来探班了！”导演喊卡李东海一把把男人推开，裹着衣服往外跑，身体里情欲蒸腾像要把他整个人都灼烧，只喝了一口反应就这么大的烈性春药肯定不会是冲冲冷水就能简单解决，要是在这众目睽睽之下他脸红心跳的起反应就会彻底沦为演艺界的笑柄。为了不让其他人知道他只能求下药的人帮他解决，等两人该干的干完了他再说是被下药的也没用了。他打的是这样龌龊的主意。

听见有人来探班李东海几乎是欢欣雀跃，谢天谢地，不管是谁都得救了。

“啊呀呀呀东海哥你看见我这么激动的吗？”李东海从车上跑来立马就跳进曺圭贤的怀里，整个人挂在曺圭贤身上“圭圭，宋泽贤给我下药，我难受。”

曺圭贤一听他被下了药再感受到贴在身上的火热皮肤立马就反应过来是怎么回事了，回头吩咐助理盯紧了宋泽贤不准他离开，也不要让任何人跟着他们，把李东海围着的围巾扯下来遮住他发红的脸跟导演打了声招呼，说是有重要的事情找李东海聊让导演帮忙看着点别让人过来听到，抱着整个人缩在身上已经开始呜呜咽咽呻吟的李东海往外走。

公车上的戏已经拍完，人员设备开始向江边转移  
，公车这边已经没有人了。曺圭贤把李东海放在公交车的座椅上，帮他脱掉厚厚的大衣和西装外套。李东海像从水里捞起来一样整个人都湿透了，白色衬衫贴在身上露出肉色肌肤，勾勒精致的腰线，胸前的深色乳尖在春药的作用下挺翘起来，把衬衣顶起一个小红点。

“唔...圭圭快点！”李东海自动自发地解开皮带拉下拉链，手伸进去套弄欲望。他燥热难耐，火烧火燎浑身滚烫。本来春药用在男性身上应该是让人精力更加旺盛，但宋泽贤对他抱有不轨心思怕他反抗在春药里应该还加入了其他的东西，李东海现在软绵绵的感觉身体里的力气全都被抽走，而后穴里空虚寂寞开始自发蠕动起来，在他挺腰抒解前端欲望时后穴顾自绞尽，肠肉渴望着鞭笞摩擦。

曺圭贤把他捞起来坐在椅子上，把李东海抱在身上，李东海软得直不起身子，靠着前一排的椅背两只手无力的垂在两边。手从西装裤的开口处伸进去，把性器从内裤右边掏出来握住套弄。贴着曺圭贤微凉的掌心硬挺的性器跳动了几下吐出更多透明的粘液来。

“裤子..裤子脱掉...”李东海一边挺腰在曺圭贤的手里抽送，一边手胡乱的扒拉自己的裤子想把它蹭掉。曺圭贤拉着他的裤边把裤子褪到大腿，内裤包裹着软嫩的臀肉贴在手心漾起波纹。

“东海哥，不行，现在在外面不能脱。”捏着他纤细的手腕制止他还想脱裤子的手。听见他难受的哭腔只能把人抱着诱哄。“没事了没事了，圭圭马上就让你舒服好不好？”

前端揉捏的手不停，另一只手探到身后，把棉质的内裤全都拉扯到股缝中，臀肉像两颗白桃颤颤巍巍的发着抖染上粉嫩的颜色，扯着后腰上的内裤让面料在他股缝摩擦，李东海爽得叹气，挺腰的动作更加急了几分。

指尖挑开内裤伸进紧缩的小口，肠肉涌上来不顾一切的吮吸。没有润滑剂体内干涩，手指插在小口内几乎抽不动。春药的作用让李东海有些神志不清不管不顾的握着曺圭贤的手往里塞，曺圭贤怕伤着他赶紧把手指抽出来。

“不要..拿出来...痒...进去...”一句话说得乱七八糟毫无章法，曺圭贤知道他难受只得加紧了手上的揉捏速度，带着薄茧的手掌摩挲粗涨的欲望，大拇指在圆头小孔上轻轻揉搓，直到他忍不住抖着身子射出来，曺圭贤赶紧把精液接在手里，就着他射出来的精液给他润滑。

自己射出来的东西又回到了自己体内，这个认知让李东海哭得不行，眼泪乱七八糟流了满脸。再加上有了润滑手指进入更深，曺圭贤手指修长，平滑的指甲抠弄穴内深处的软肉，李东海舒服得呜咽，扭着腰要他进来的更多。

曺圭贤解开自己的裤头，掏出性器抵在股缝摩擦。

“唔...圭圭...进来快进来...”握住粗硬的性器抬高屁股要把性器往小穴里塞。曺圭贤顺着他的力气挺腰让性器深入紧致穴内。把李东海又往上抱了一些，让他整个人都跪坐在性器上，上半身伏在曺圭贤身上两只手拉住身后的椅背，不至于顶弄的时候摩擦到后背。这个动作也把乳尖顺势送进曺圭贤的口里，隔着一层衬衫把敏感的乳头含进嘴里，舌尖快速挑逗着乳尖，下身也一刻不停的撞击臀肉。

曺圭贤被压得腿酸，抽出性器示意李东海站起身，扶着他拉住公交车上的扶杆，从身后又顶进小穴内。站立的姿势让后穴夹的更紧，曺圭贤手从衬衣下摆伸进去，帮他按摩后腰让他慢慢放松，肉棍顶开紧缩的肠肉戳刺深处柔软的敏感处，剥到一边的内裤把鼓鼓囊囊的臀肉勒出一道红痕。李东海两只手抱住扶杆颤抖着腿站不住整个人倚在杆上，咬紧牙关不让自己呻吟出声，难抑的哭腔从粘腻的鼻音中冒出来，哭得大口吸气。

“圭贤前辈，东海前辈你们聊完了吗？导演让我来找你们。”有后辈在车外喊，许是导演刻意吩咐过他没有走过来，隔得远远的喊两人。透过车窗的窗帘隐约能看见西装整齐的李东海整个人倚在扶杆上，而圭贤穿着清爽的短袖站在他身后，两个人距离很近看不清表情也不知道再聊什么。

听见他声音的瞬间李东海就射了出来，浓白粘液洒在浅灰色的地板上，被车体挡住的下半身紧紧相连，黑色西装裤将将好在大腿根衬得臀肉雪白性感，臀缝间吞吐着深红鼓胀的性器。

“你先回去，我们马上就来！”曺圭贤压了压李东海的腰窝让他再往下一些确保外面不会有人看见相连的器官。稳了稳声音喊到。

“我要弄死他，不会让他好过的！”李东海一边承受着身后撞击一边带着哭腔发誓。于他而言做爱从来都不只是欲望的发泄而是灵与肉的结合，在公共场合被迫为了欲望的交合让他羞耻憎恨。

“好，等回去就告诉哥哥们，我们一起搞死他。”竟然对他们所有人珍惜爱护的李东海下药，还抱着这样龌龊的心思企图玷污他，不可原谅不容原谅。论出道时间他只比他们早一点，论年纪他们还有几个大哥在上面顶着，他们齐了心报复他就算是十几年的演艺人又怎么样，该让他知道知道SUPERJUNIOR不是什么猫猫狗狗都可以欺负的，知道知道什么人不该动不能动。

又抽插了几十下感觉自己要忍不住体内薄发的欲望，曺圭贤赶紧把性器抽出来在李东海光滑的臀尖来回摩擦，泄在柔软臀肉上。

从随身背的包里抽出纸巾，温柔细致的把白嫩臀肉上的粘液都揩去，又剥开挤成一团的内裤，清理了穴口把手指伸进去在穴肉浅浅的地方转了一圈把里面残留的精液带出来。帮李东海整理好内裤扣好西裤的拉链，抱了抱平静下来的人“东海哥好一些了吗？”

“圭圭对不起，你好不容易来一次就让你这样。”扯了扯曺圭贤衣服下摆，曺圭贤要比李东海高一小截，剥开他额前汗湿的长发亲了亲他的额头。

“说什么呢傻瓜东海哥！”

等身上汗水被风干两个人才拉着手慢慢往片场走，导演与整个suju都是熟识而且关系甚密，等了半天都不见两人回来也没去催招呼着现拍了下一场戏。

片子上映之后因为气氛营造恐怖又有李东海这样的演技派偶像的加盟而获得了极好的口碑和票房。上映一年后片子的男配角宋泽贤却接连爆发出一连串的丑闻，强奸猥亵人品道德败坏整个网络上骂声一片，宋泽贤不仅演艺生涯彻底葬送还堕入牢狱之灾。导演后来再与suju几人聚餐时提到这事儿看见李东海不自然的脸色，才换得了朴正洙一句轻描淡写的一句连我弟弟都敢碰，如果不是因为东海演了这部片子他也等不到一年后了。


End file.
